El cumpleaños  de Eiji
by YuukiRossi
Summary: como sabran hoy 28 de noviembre cumple Eiji, y le hice un oneshot en su honor.  Eiji se levanta feliz en la mañana, esperando que sus amigos lo feliciten, pero no siempere las cosas salen como uno espera. aveces salen mejores.


**El cumpleaños de Eiji**

**By: YuukiRossi**

Era una mañana muy soleada en Japón, y un chico pelirrojo se levantaba como de costumbre temprano en la mañana para alistarse para ir al colegio, pero esta vez estaba diferente, tenia la sonrisa mas grande y los ojos mas iluminados que de costumbre.

Apenas se alisto, bajo al llamado de su madre a desayunar.

Bajo y unos brazos lo recibieron en un abrazo maternal, con mucho cariño y amor.

Una vez recibidas sus felicitaciones más brazos se le vinieron encima esta vez de sus hermanas.

Eiji estaba muy feliz esa mañana ya que era el día de su cumpleaños y cumplía sus 15 años. Ese día festejaría con sus amigos!

Salio apurado de su casa y cuando llego al colegio, vio que aun era demasiado temprano para entrar así que dio una vuelta por los alrededores, después de un rato se encontró con Momoshiro que venia en bicicleta.

- hola Momo Chan! –saludo efusivamente Eiji

- oh! Hola Eiji Sempai, buenos días! –correspondió el saludo

- siempre vienes en bici, vives muy lejos Momo?

- No, pero me gusta venir en bici, oye Eiji

- Si Momo? –Eiji estaba muy ilusionado

- Nunca vienes tan temprano que paso hoy te caíste de la cama? –pregunto Momo

- Eh? No, solo…me levante y vine, es que hoy es un día muy especial para mi –menciono Eiji

- Ah si? Bueno, me alegra escucharlo Eiji, bueno te dejo por que quede en verme con alguien temprano en el salón

- Oh, bueno, salúdame a Kaoru Chan cuando lo veas.

- Si lo haré, nos vemos en las practicas Eiji

Eiji vio a Momo irse, y puso una sonrisa triste, Momo no se había acordado de que día era ese.

_Bueno será diferente cuando estemos en las practicas _pensó.

Y así fue transcurriendo el día y a medida de que se fue encontrando con sus amigos, ellos, nada de nada, al parecer nadie se acordaba de que hoy era su cumpleaños, incluso se sorprendió de Oishi, quien siempre le regalaba algo para este día.

Este debía ser su día feliz, pero se sentía triste, muy triste.

El día de colegio estaba terminado y era hora de las practicas, pero un pequeño cartel en la entrada de las canchas lo hizo ponerse mas triste aun.

"_queridos chicos: hoy no habrá practica porque van a venir a arreglar las canchas, nos vemos el lunes."_

_Sumire Ryuzaki._

- Genial- pensó Eiji, de verdad quería ver a sus amigos en este día, no veía a nadie por las cercanías así que supuso que todos ya se habían ido a sus casas.

Bueno, no le quedaba otra que regresar a su casa.

Iba saliendo de la escuela cuando diviso por la entrada de Seigun Gakuen a Ryoma y Sakuno, que iban de salida. Y al acercarse mas a ellos se dio cuenta que iban tomados de la mano, sonrío a eso, pues ya era sabido desde hace un tiempo que estos dos estaban saliendo juntos, pero nunca habían visto a Ryoma andar de "cariñoso" con Sakuno.

Se acerco a hacer lo que mejor hacia: molestar al O' chibi.

- nee, Ryoma Chan, Sakuno Chan! –dijo Eiji acercándosele a la parejita

- Eiji Kun, hola! Que haces por aquí?

- Yo venia de salida, Ryoma tu sabias que hoy no habría practicas? –pregunto Eiji

- Si, me lo dijo Sakuno anoche –menciono el pequeño

- Aah, con que anoche… aaah pillos que estuvieron haciendo anoche! –dijo con picardía Eiji, poniendo incómodos a Ryoma y Sakuno.

- Ki-kikumaru sempai! –dijo Sakuno

- Me lo dijo por teléfono Eiji, que pensabas? –pregunto irritado Ryoma.

- Jeh jeh, no, nada nada! Ay que carácter! –dijo Eiji calmando a Ryoma.

- A donde ibas Eiji Kun? –pregunto Sakuno

- A donde mas, a mi casa. –dijo triste Eiji.

- Ah, bueno, en ese caso, nos quieres acompañar a Ryoma y a mi a la feria nueva?

- Feria nueva Sakuno Chan? –pregunto Eiji

- Si, feria nueva, Ryoma, puede venir? –dirigiéndose a Ryoma.

- Si, que mas da, además así hay alguien que suba con tigo a los juegos, por que a mi no me agradan esas cosas..-dijo Ryoma.

- Bueno, entonces me voy con ustedes –dijo Eiji mientras salían del colegio.

- Por cierto Eiji –dijo Ryoma- Happy birthday.

- C-como? O'chibi, tu sabes que es mi cumpleaños?

- Si, no era el 28 de noviembre? Es hoy, verdad Sakuno?

- Eh, si, Ryo. Feliz cumple Eiji! que nadie te saludo?

- Gracias Saku Chan y No, nadie ni siquiera Oishi se olvidaron completamente de mi –dijo triste

- Menos nosotros Eiji Kun –menciono Sakuno.

- Si, ay chicos como los quiero! –dijo Eiji mientras abrazaba a ambos chicos hasta que estos se quejaron por la falta de aire.

- Bueno Eiji Kun, vamos a la feria!

- Si vamos!

Eiji estaba Feliz por que por lo menos dos personitas se acordaron de el para el día de su cumple. Y para el, eso bastaba.

Ahora iría a la feria con sus amigos y se divertiría. Aunque aun estaba algo triste por los demás que ni pío le dijeron.

Ya en la feria, Eiji se quiso subir a todo juego que se moviera.

En compañía de Sakuno pues Ryoma no quiso saber nada con los juegos mecánicos.

Subieron a todo tipo de juegos, pero cuando Eiji quiso subir con Sakuno al ejem…atracción para parejitas, Ryoma no lo dejo. Diciendo que si alguien debe subir con Sakuno ese era el, pero ante la insistencia de Eiji, hicieron trato y subieron los 3 juntos, algo muy inusual.

"que juventud tan liberal" pensó el encargado del juego al dejar subir a los tres a pedido de ellos mismos. "no sabia que la poligamia estaba puesta en practica por los adolescentes" fue otro pensamiento del encargado.

Los 3 chicos se subieron a la atracción y como Ryoma es una persona muy posesiva, no dejo ir al medio a Sakuno así que hizo algo que a el no le gusta para nada y eso es ir al medio.

Cuando el juego dio inicio, los llevaba por una especie de túnel, si, ese juego era el famoso denominado "túnel del amor" ( o algo así no se muy bien el nombre del juego disculpen)

Obviamente en el túnel no se veía casi nada, y es de esperarse de esta clase de juegos, entonces Eiji quiso poner incómodos a los chicos.

- nee.. chicos, a mi no me molesta si se ponen cariñosos –dijo Eiji burlonamente.

- Eiji, no molestes, si no, te tiro del juego.-advirtió Ryoma

- Nyah, no seas malo O'chibi yo solo decía…pero seguro que Sakuno quiera besarte y se incomode con mi presencia, Saku Chan no quieres besar al O'chibi? –le pregunto a Sakuno, que aunque no se veía tomo el color cual tomate,

- E-Eiji Kun, no digas esas cosas –pidió la chica.

- Pero Saku, no tiene nada de malo que quieras besar a tu novio, que en este caso que lastima, es Ryoma. –dijo Eiji.

- Como que lastima! –pregunto con irritación Ryoma

- Si, por que habiendo tantos chicos buenos y lindos y con mejor carácter escogiste a Ryoma. –explico en minino

- Me estas diciendo feo kikumaru? .pregunto Ryoma

- No, claro que no, tú no eres feo. Creo. No se, pregúntale a Sakuno. –pidió

- Sakuno! –llamo Ryoma.

- Que pasa Ryoma?

- Dile a kikumaru, por que estas con migo –ordeno

- Pues…es que…bueno…por que me gustas?

- Vez, le gusto, eso significa que "soy lindo para las chicas" así que ya deja de molestar.

- Que modesto eres O'chibi. Oye Saku Chan, Ryoma no se ve que sea una persona cariñosa, pero con tigo como es? Te dice cumplidos como es su relación?

- Eiji Kun, no creo que sea el momento para platicar de estas cosas.

- Okey Saku Chan

- Si Eiji, ya búscate una novia –dijo Ryoma

- Tienes razón Ryoma eso voy a hacer….

…

…

- Sakuno Chan te gustaría ser m/

- Auch! Ryoma! Por que me golpeaste la nuca! No sabes que es duele? –se quejo Eiji cuando Ryoma le pego por lo que estaba apunto de decir.

- Pero no la de otros! Kikumaru. –ordeno el chico

- Okey. Pero no te enojes.

Al descender del juego al fin! Los 3 chicos se fueron a comer un helado.

- chicos, saben, yo, les agradezco por invitarme para venir con ustedes, yo estaba muy triste por que nadie se acordó de mi cumpleaños, y eso me deprimió pero saben ustedes me dieron mucha felicidad.

- No tienes que agradecernos Eiji Kun. Tu eres nuestro amigo, y estoy segura que los demás no quisieron olvidar tu cumpleaños, es solo que mira todos están en sus cosas y probablemente se les paso, pero no olvides que te quieren todos te queremos, o no Ryoma? –pregunto a Ryoma.

- si. Así es. –dijo Ryoma.

- De verdad Ryomita! Tu también me quieres? –pregunto Eiji

- Si Eiji –dijo Ryoma

- Dilo, di que me quieres!

- Ie. –contesto

- Vamos Ryoma!

- Nop.

- No tengas vergüenza, mira te lo digo yo. Ryoma te quiero, eres mi O'chibi favorito

- Eiji no te diré eso, _ni hablar no tienes una idea de cómo me costo decírselo a Sakuno, no voy a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. –pensó Ryoma_

- Por favor si? Por mi! -pidió Eiji.

- Ah, _por que siempre ese "por mi" termina por convencerme? _Esta bien! Pero solo por que es tu cumpleaños Eiji, y ese será mi único regalo, y no esperes nada mas hasta por los próximos 10 años!

- Okey.

- T-t-tttttttttt- te-…..-Ryoma suspiro- _no puedo creer que este haciendo esto._

- Te quiero Eiji. –soltó de una Ryoma

- Snif, snif Ryoma Chan eres muy dulce! –Eiji corrió para abrazar a Ryoma

- Eres un amigo fiel! – le dijo

- Eiji, suéltame! –exigió Ryoma.

Una vez que se soltó del pobre Ryoma, Eiji dijo que lo mejor era volver a su casa pues ya era tarde eran las 6 y debían estar preocupados en su casa.

Y así los dejo a los dos en el parque, y adema sabia que esos dos querían estar a solas, así que su presencia sobraba.

Sakuno le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Ryoma.

- y eso por que? –pregunto

- por que fuiste muy bueno con Eiji. Y lo hiciste feliz. Y se que te costo decirle que le querías. Te conozco Ryoma. –le dijo Sakuno

- ok, todo muy lindo muy bonito pero debemos llegar a casa de Eiji antes que Eiji, así que vamos tomemos un taxi y vallamos rápido. –aviso Ryoma

- ah, y Sakuno…

- si, dime Ryoma.

- Pudiste haberte esforzado mas con mi premio por mi buena acción del día no lo crees?

- Ah, Ryoma, es que no me acostumbro a…_besarte _– Dijo lo último en susurro.

- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, bueno, ya volemos a casa de Eiji, que Momo ya debe tener todo listo.

Eiji llegaba a casa, estaba en la esquina y estaba pensando que Sakuno tenía razón. El que sus amigos se olvidaran de su cumpleaños no quería decir que no lo querían.

Pero una parte de el todavía estaba muy triste.

Eiji se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su casa, y cuando ingreso a la sala de su casa una explosión de Gritos le hizo subirse el corazón a la boca.

- Feliz cumple Eiji! – gritaron todos

Eiji abrió grande sus ojos, no lo podía creer, todos estaban ahí, Momo, Kaoru, Fuji, Kawamura, Oishi, Inui, Tezuka, Sakuno y Ryoma.

- Sakuno y Ryoma? Como hicieron para llegar antes que yo?

- chicos! No se habían olvidado de mi! –dijo Eiji con mucha felicidad.

- claro que no Eiji, como podrías creer que yo podía olvidarme de tu cumpleaños! Es que queríamos darte una sorpresa, se que siempre quisiste una fiesta sorpresa! Sentimos haberte echo sufrir haciéndote creer que no sabíamos que día era, para mi fue muy difícil créeme. –dijo Oishi

- Oishi…-dijo Eiji

- mi idea era decirte feliz cumpleaños pero no decirte nada de la fiesta, pero Fuji me dijo que te hagamos sufrir así la sorpresa te alegraba mas. nos perdonas?

- Yo…yo…-Eiji había empezado a llorar y para disimularlo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a sus amigos

- Eiji, te enojaste? –pregunto Momo

- Y-yo..no…po-podria te-tener.. amigos mejores!

- Ay Eiji estas llorando? Pregunto Sakuno

- Eiji asintió, pues tenía su brazo tapando sus ojos.

- Eiji te quiero dar un regalo, abre los ojos. –pidió Sakuno.

- Okey que es? Dijo Eiji dejando de llorar y mirando a Sakuno haber que tenia para darle.

- Eso es para remediar toda la tristeza que sin querer te provocamos.

Sakuno le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Eiji. Claro antes le pidió permiso a Ryoma.

- ay gracias Sakuno Chan, eres muy dulce, que suerte tiene Ryoma. –dijo

- Esto es increíble, un beso de Sakuno y logre que Ryoma me dijera que me quería y en el mismo día

- Ryoma te dijo que? –pregunto Momo

- me dijo te quiero, a que es tierno?

- No te creo, Ryoma? Diciendo te quiero? No me hagas reír.

- Si, lo dijo, mira lo eh gravado –dijo Eiji mientras sacaba su celular.

_Será mi único regalo, y no esperes nada mas hasta por los próximos 10 años!_

_Okey._

_T-t-tttttttttt- te-….Te quiero Eiji._

_Snif, snif Ryoma Chan eres muy dulce! _

- Sakuno, mejor sácame de aquí antes de que mate a Eiji. –pidió Ryoma.

- valla! Lo dijo! Eiji, esa grabación vale millones guárdala bien. –dijo Momo.

- Si que si, Ryoma espero que no te moleste. –pidió Eiji.

- No Eiji, claro que no, por que iba a molestarme que me gravaras lo más humillante que eh dicho en mi vida. –dijo con ironía Ryoma

- Aja, que bueno O'chibi.

- Ryoma, para mi cumpleaños quiero que me digas lo mismo –pidió Momo.

- No.

- Vamos! No me digas que haces preferencias hacia tus amigos!

- No. Y basta, si no me voy. –dijo Ryoma.

- O'chibi, no creo que te vallas, no eres capaz.

- A no? Veme! –dijo Ryoma dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Bien vete, oye Sakuno Chan, ahora que SE FUE RYOMA. Podrías seguir consolando mi tristeza no lo crees?

- Mejor me quedo, es que quiero pastel –dijo volviendo Ryoma.

- Si claro. Perro guardián –dijo Momo.

- Que me dijiste? – dijo Ryoma

- PERRO GUAR/

- Aaah Ryoma suéltame! No me tires el pelo! Tarde dos horas en peinarme!- se quejo Momo

- No me provoques!

- Tarde o temprano Ryoma se tenía que sacar la tensión que estaba pasando hoy. Pensaba Eiji, mientras reía con sus amigos viendo el escándalo.

Este día no salio como esperaba, salio mucho mejor, y le ponía muy feliz tener los amigos que tenia, pues con ellos podía contar en la tristeza, en la felicidad, en todos los aspectos de la vida, y no los cambiaria por nada.

- oigan chicos, juguemos a la botellita –dijo Eiji de golpe haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo

- Aaaah jajaja, debieron ver sus caras! Como no lo grave! Jajaa!, de verdad fue muy cómico.

Eiji nunca cambia, de eso es seguro.

- aunque podríamos jugar, pero por golpes, no lo creen?

Tampoco nunca lo cambiarían.

Fin.

* * *

y que les parecio?

Cuando me entere que hoy era el cumpleaÑos de Eiji, no sabia que hacer, por que justo estaba pasando el cap 11 de mi otro fic, asi que lo deje, para inventarle algo a Eiji.

no me resulto dificil, escribi lo primero que se me venia a la cabeza.

ahora seguire pasando lo otro, asi que para los que leen Vacaciones de invierno, pronto en unas horas subiere el proximo cap

espero que les haya gustado mi fic rapidamente improvisado.

gracias y nos vemos!


End file.
